


The Bill Cipher Story of Before and After Gravity Falls!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: This is what happened that you didn't see in Gravity Falls!
Kudos: 4





	The Bill Cipher Story of Before and After Gravity Falls!

This is the story of Bill Cipher. Bill was a triangle because he ate Doritos too much and you are what you eat.

Bill was sad because everyone called him Dorito. "Don't call me that!" he said.

So Bill decided to make a new friend which was Luz from The Owl House.

"I know you will not call me Dorito right?" Bill said.

"No because you are Iluminate" Luz said.

"What is that?" Luz said.

"Here you can have a hat so you don't mistake for a Dorito anymore," Luz said. She gave Bill the hat.

"Thank you!" Bill said. He wanted to impress his new friend Luz so he went to the dimension of Gravity Falls and tried to take it over and that was the story of Gravity Falls that you saw in the show.

"I'm sorry I failed you!" Bill said because he got out of Gruncle Stan's head when his memory was returning so did he.

"What?" Luz said. She was doing a magic test from the Hex Academy.

"Here I will help you with the test!" Bill said. He did the test for Luz and she got an A.

"Hey I saw that!" Amity said. Then she told the teacher and Luz got an F but Amity got an F too because she told the teacher instaed of finishing the test.

"I am sorry Amity!" Bill said. He wanted to help Luz but not hurt Amity. Amity was his friend too.

"It's okay," Amity said because she still had extra credit and everybody lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
